


Catastrophe

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Getting Together, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Surveiller Wanda était terriblement ennuyant, mais depuis que Monica était revenue et qu'elles avaient fait connaissance, Darcy ne s'en plaignait plus du tout.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Kudos: 13
Collections: Poulécriture





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540577) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus), [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



Surveiller Wanda et Vision était d'un _ennui_ , Darcy ne savait même pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'endormir dès qu'elle s'asseyait devant le vieux poste qu'elle devait fixer toute la journée. Son rôle était de regarder la télévision, enregistrer les émissions du show étrange dans lequel Wanda et Vision étaient coincés et essayer de comprendre comment ils avaient atterri là et surtout comment les en faire sortir.

Cependant, le problème était le fait que, comme si c'était un vieux feuilleton, il n'y avait qu'un épisode d'une petite demi-heure par semaine. Puis plus rien. Ils devaient travailler avec une trentaine de minutes de la vie de deux Avengers par semaine.

Ils n'avaient rien eu de plus jusqu'à ce que Monica Rambeau se fasse littéralement éjecter de Westview.

Point positif : elle leur avait apporté beaucoup de réponses.

Point négatif : Wanda n'allait apparemment pas laisser les habitants de Westview tranquille.

Point positif : ça.

Et par _ça_ , Darcy voulait bien évidemment parler des bras de Monica autour de sa taille, de son souffle contre sa peau et de sa langue dans sa bouche.

Surveiller Wanda était terriblement ennuyant, mais depuis que Monica était revenue et qu'elles avaient fait connaissance, Darcy ne s'en plaignait plus du tout.

Elle ne saurait pas vraiment dire comment leur relation avait débuté. Probablement en pleine nuit, alors qu'elles n'avaient toutes les deux pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours et qu'elles en avaient marre de regarder en boucle les mêmes images de Wanda et Vision se faisant les yeux doux. De fil en aiguille, entre deux chips jetées sur l'écran, au lieu de mettre leur main dans le paquet elle les avait mises sur le corps de l'autre.

Leurs mains étaient pleine de sel, c'était dégoûtant.

Elles s'étaient quand même envoyées en l'air toute la nuit.

Et depuis, elles ne se gênaient pas pour en faire profiter toute l'équipe du S.W.O.R.D. qui travaillait avec elles, pour le plus grand malheur de Jimmy qui était celui qui arrivait toujours au pire moment.

Comme, par exemple, à cet instant, alors qu'une alarme assourdissante retentissait dans tout le bâtiment pendant que Darcy et Monica étaient à moitié nues sous un bureau.

« **Darcy !** hurla Jimmy, **Wanda est sortie, comment tu as pu la rater ?!**

 **\- J'étais occupée !** répondit-elle en agrafant son soutien-gorge.

 **-** _ **Tu étais censée la surveiller !**_ »

Jimmy détourna le regard en la voyant se relever en sous-vêtements et jura. Cette mission allait être une catastrophe...

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
